1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of displaying a screensaver, more particularly to a screensaver displaying method and an information processing system in which characters designated by a user are displayed to impart a message to the screensaver in a screensaver lock display screen started at a time when a user authentication device (UAD) such as an IC card is pulled out.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a personal computer (PC), there is well known a screensaver operated in a case where there is not any input from an input device such as a keyboard or a mouse for a specific time in order to prevent a screen from being burnt.
Moreover, in recent years, in order to reinforce security, the personal computer can be operated only in a case where a true IC card is inserted into a card reader and writer of the IC card connected to the personal computer. When the IC card is pulled out, the screensaver is started. When the true IC card is inserted again, the personal computer can be operated. This is a so-called screensaver locking technology. That is, in a case where the IC card has been pulled out, a screen of the screensaver is displayed, and an operation of the personal computer is locked.
It is to be noted that there is sometimes used a universal serial bus (USB) token insertable directly into a USB of the personal computer instead of the IC card.
As a prior-art screensaver for the above-described reinforcement of the security, there is “Information Processing Device” disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-331235 published on Nov. 30, 2001.
However, in the conventional screensaver prevented from being burnt, and the screensaver associated with the security, preparations are laborious in order to display characters and the like in the screensaver display screen. Especially, in the screensaver screen displayed after the IC card is pulled out, it is not possible to display, with a simple operation, characters or the like indicating a destination or the like, characters or the like indicating a time to return to the office or the like, or characters or the like indicating a personal computer status or the like, and there is also a problem that any message for people around a user is not effectively utilized.